


Boy

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, pissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:38:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen nearly gets himself killed on a job. Ryan doesn't approve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy

Ryan grabbed Stephen by his collar and pulled him down until they were eye to eye. "What the fuck do you think you were playing at today, boy?"

Stephen gulped. "I'm sorry, sir. I was trying to protect you, sir."

"So you think I need protecting, do you, boy? Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?"

"No, sir. I just thought..."

Ryan pushed him until his back hit the wall. "It's not your job to think. You do what I say, when I say, and leave the thinking to me, understand?"

"But..."

Ryan backhanded him roughly. "Don't argue with me, boy. Get on your knees and show me you know your place."

Stephen dropped to his knees instantly and lowered his eyes. He waited silently for Ryan's next order.

"Well, at least you've remembered some of your manners. Since you want to use your mouth so much, I'll just have to make sure you have something better than talking to do with it. Get my cock out and suck it and if you're good I'll even let you swallow."

Stephen moaned. Leaning forwards he tugged the zip down with his teeth, struggling slightly as Ryan was already getting hard and the fabric was stretched tightly over his erection. The button was more difficult, but he'd had a lot of practice at this in the last few months.

Ryan wasn't wearing anything under his jeans and he sighed as the pressure on his hard cock eased. He thrust it against Stephen's face, smirking as it left damp trails across his cheeks. "Suck it, boy, and you'd better hope you can come from this because I have no intention of touching you tonight."

Stephen opened his mouth and nearly choked as Ryan thrust his full length into it in one brutal movement. Closing his lips around it he tried to give his master as much pleasure as he could while Ryan set a vicious rhythm, the head of his cock blocking Stephen's windpipe with every thrust.

"Filthy boy," Ryan said, grabbing his hair and tipping his head back roughly. "You love this, don't you? Love being used like the dirty little slut you really are. Maybe I should invite the lads to watch next time they have to save your arse when you pull a stupid stunt like this afternoon."

Stephen's groan sent vibrations of pleasure along Ryan's cock. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" he gasped, his voice getting rougher as he got closer to coming. "Do you just want to put a show on for them or should I let them join in? Force you to suck them all one after another. We could make a night of it and they could take turns fucking your tight little arse."

Stephen gasped again and Ryan smirked as he saw the fabric of his jeans ripple as his cock swelled at the suggestion.

"Slut," he said fondly. He pulled his cock out and rubbed it against Stephen's face again, the slight stubble on his jaw burning deliciously. "I don't think you deserve to swallow this, boy. Hot as your mouth is, I'm sure you could have done better."

"Please, sir," Stephen begged, looking up at him from impossibly wide blue eyes.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Still arguing with me, boy?" He reached down and ran his hand along his cock slowly. "I think I'm going to have to come all over that pretty face of yours instead." He started stroking himself more purposefully. "Going to shoot all over you and mark you."

"I know you can come from the taste of my come in your mouth, but can you come from the feel of it on your face?"

He stroked faster, his hips jerking in counterpoint to the movement of his fingers. "Oh yeah, gonna come all over you, boy," he gasped. One more stroke and he was coming, leaving strings of glistening come over Stephen's cheeks and forehead.

He threw his head back, breathing heavily. "Oh yeah, you look good like that boy."

Looking down, he smiled cruelly. "Oh dear, wasn't that enough to satisfy you?" He prodded the bulge in Stephen's jeans with his foot, chuckling at the needy whine that it caused.

"I did tell you I wasn't going to touch you," he reminded the other man. "But since you've been such a good little slut, I'll give you a choice. You can stay like that all evening or I can piss on you and see if that's enough to make you come. I know how much you love that."

Stephen whined softly. He hated it when Ryan did that to him. It was dirty and wrong and utterly humiliating, but at the same time he knew that that burning feeling of shame would probably be enough to push him over the edge. Fuck. His cock ached and he was desperate to come, but he didn't know if he could bring himself to ask for that.

Ryan looked at him coolly as if Stephen's answer was a matter of complete indifference for him.

"Well, boy? Do you want to come or not?"

"Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please piss on me, sir," Stephen asked, his voice barely audible.

"Louder!"

"Please, sir, I want you to piss on me."

Ryan reached down and gripped his cock again. "That's better. Such a dirty little slut." He directed his cock at Stephen's face and took a deep breath. He let it out and started to piss. It ran over Stephen's upturned face, washing off the come and then running down his throat, soaking into the fabric of his t-shirt and staining it.

Stephen flushed dark red as the warm stream hit him, his eyes closing in shame. His cock hardened even further and he gasped in pleasure, some of the warm liquid seeping into his mouth as he did so. He shuddered and came with a hoarse cry, reaching down to squeeze his cock helplessly through his jeans even though it was too late to stop himself.

Ryan chuckled, shaking the last few drops from his cock and refastening his jeans. "You really are a kinky little bastard. Now thank me, nicely, boy."

Stephen opened his eyes slowly. "Thank you, sir."

"Remember this next time you feel the urge to put yourself in the way of a large carnivorous animal, because I don't want to have to keep pulling you to safety."

Stephen bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sir. I should have trusted you to keep yourself safe." He ran one hand through his wet hair, slicking it back. "Do you think the others would really want to come over and join in sometime?"

Ryan laughed. "You're never satisfied are you, slut." He leant down and kissed him. "Maybe I'll invite them over for your birthday." He grinned. "Or mine. Either way it'll be one hell of a present."


End file.
